utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
AURORA
|font color = white |track color = #C1EAF4 |CD name = Idol Song: Camus |previous = Junketsunaru Ai -Aspiration- 純潔なる愛-Aspiration- |next = - |current track = AURORA }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング カミュ AURORA |image = |kanji name = AURORA |romaji name = AURORA |translation = AURORA |type = Idol Song |artist = Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Evan Call |arrangement = Evan Call }} The second track from the CD [[Idol Song: Camus|'Idol Song: Camus']], sung by [[Camus|'Camus']], who is voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki''. Lyrics English = Love is a mysterious thing. If we chase it, it runs away. If it runs away, we chase it again. The first time I felt true love, I realized I didn’t need to think about it. Let’s spend a lovely time together, Just the two of us. The cold, glittering snow dances down, beautiful and fleeting Tick-tock, time passes and moves on, as we search for our wings within our destinies It blossomed within the space between isolation and emptiness, A single flower of warmth I’ve lived without knowing winter’s end The spring sky thawing my heart (Love me…) A never-ending love story Born as we dream (Hold me…) Like a shining aurora (Take me…) My first vision that ‘I don’t want to lose’ Both dreams and love, as for me, I’ll sing of them all for you No matter what we’ve gone with, we cannot play it correctly Trusting one another is essential to make this concerto ring out (Believe me…) Which song will suit the melody of the sweet dream in the future? To ascertain a tomorrow together with you, no words are needed on this destiny road (Love me…) A never-ending love story This endless history (Hold me…) Will someday illuminate the world (Take me…) That there’s only one person I wish to protect, I’ve understood that it’s you I will make your dreams come true (Love me…) A never-ending love story Born as we dream (Hold me…) Like a shining aurora (Take me…) I will never again look back to the past Both dreams and love, as for me, I’ll sing of them all for you Uh…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Love Is A Mysterious Thing. If We Chase It, It Runs Away. If It Runs Away, We Chase It Again. The First Time I Felt True Love, I Realized I Didn’t Need To Think About It. Let’s Spend A Lovely Time Together, Just The Two Of Us. tsumetaku kirameku yuki ga　utsukushiku mo hakanaku maichiru Tick-Tock　toki wa sugiyuki　sadame no naka ni hane wo sagasu kodoku to kuukyo no hazama ni saita ichirin no nukumori no hana fuyu no owari wo shirazu ni ikite kita kokoro wo tokasu haru no sora (Love Me) A Never Ending Love Story umareyuku We Dream (Hold Me) kagayake ŌRORA no youni (Take Me) 'ushinaitakunai' hajimete no Vision yume mo ai mo　ore nara sono subete Sing For You dochira ga kakete shimatte mo　kanadeau koto wa deki wa shinai KONCHERUTO no hibiki ni wa　shinjiau HAATO ga hitsuyou (Believe Me) mirai ni kaoru yume no shirabe ni wa　donna uta ga niau darou? omae to futari tashikameru ashita wa　kotoba mo iranu Destiny Road (Love Me) A Never Ending Love Story hateshinai History (Hold Me) itsushika sekai wo terashi (Take Me) tatta hitori dake　mamoritai mono sore ga omae to　wakatta I Will Make Your Dreams Come True (Love Me) A Never Ending Love Story umareyuku We Dream (Hold Me) kagayake ŌRORA no youni (Take Me)kako wa mou nidoto　furikaeri wa shinai yume mo ai mo　ore nara sono subete Sing For You Uh… |-| Kanji = Love is a mysterious thing. If we chase it, it runs away. If it runs away, we chase it again. The first time I felt true love, I realized I didn’t need to think about it. Let’s spend a lovely time together, just the two of us. 冷たく煌めく雪が　美しくも儚く舞い散る Tick-tock　時は過ぎ往き　運命(さだめ)の中に羽根を探す 孤独と空虚の狭間に咲いた 一輪の温もりの花 冬の終わりを知らずに生きてきた 心を解かす春の空 A never ending love story 生まれゆくWe dream 輝けオーロラのように 「失いたくない」初めてのVision 夢も愛も　俺なら そのすべてSing for you どちらがかけてしまっても　奏で合う事は出来はしない コンチェルトの響きには　信じ合うハートが必要 未来に薫る夢の調べには　どんな歌が似合うだろう？ お前と二人確かめる明日は　言葉もいらぬDestiny road A never ending love story 果てしないHistory いつしか世界を照らし たった一人だけ　守りたいもの それがお前と　わかった I will make your dreams come true A never ending love story 生まれゆくWe dream 輝けオーロラのように 過去はもう二度と　振り返りはしない 夢も愛も　俺なら そのすべてSing for you Uh…歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = AURORA |file link = }} |track name = AURORA (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Camus's B route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE}} Category:Idol Song: Camus (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)